Come Head On, Full Circle
by Monstergirl14
Summary: A story in which Kurt decides to not let himself dwell on a certain big-lipped blond boy and meets Blaine, who in this story is actually a pretty good guy.  Blaine/Kurt; Blurt?   One-sideish Sam/Kurt  Title from "Go Places" by New Pornographers


**So so so, I decided to write s'more fan fiction. 8D**

**I've heard about Blaine for a while, ad decided to try it without making him a complete doucher-asshole-abusive-straight-whateverelseishorrible like the ones I have seen. Because, really I don't care if it's Sam or Blaine (though I think Blaine would be neat because hey. He's from AVPM), as long as Kurt gets some lovin'. **

**And also I saw ****f o x .com/glee/clips/631903721001/sam-quinn-s-duet?sortby=date**** and am I the only one that thought BAAAW KURT, YOU DON'T NEED HIM. **

**Because that's what I thought.**

**Stupid Sam, flirting with Quinn so freely in front of Kurt. :T**

It was gut wrenching to watch them together.

That's really what it felt like. Like someone had stuck a sharp object into his stomach and twisted it around.

Needless to say, watching Sam and Quinn sing together made Kurt want to puke.

Why'd they have to pick such a sap-tastic song? As if they hadn't gotten enough from Rachel and Finn, now he had to sit through this too?

And it wasn't because he was harboring some sort of feelings for Sam, _oh no_. He was _not _going to fall back into that old song-and-dance again.

It was the fact that he was left behind. Again.

Originally it was he and Sam who were supposed to be paired up together, but then the blonde decided he'd rather be paired up with Quinn.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

Again, _totally not because of any feelings._ Just- why is it that someone always chooses a girl over him?

Granted, he never really expected anything from Sam, but it would have been nice if he wasn't just cast aside for a chance to flirt with a pretty blonde girl.

And the way they were _staring_ at each other- oh sweet merciful Gucci. They were even _holding hands._ He's quite surprised that no one has caught diabetes yet.

By the end of their song Kurt had to fight a scowl from his face, doing his best to keep up his mask of nonchalant.

This sucked. _Hard._

Because this whole situation just shoved the fact that he's probably going to be single throughout _all of high school_ right back into his face.

He groaned inwardly by the end of glee club.

Fine- you know what. Whatever.

He does not, nor will he _ever _need Sam friggin' Evans to be his singing partner.

Tomorrow, he will put on a show.

And a show he put on.

Al la Julie Andrews, _Le Jazz Hot._ Everything, if he could say so. Was _fabulous._

His outfit, which just showed he didn't need another person to duet with. The dancing, and his voice.

By the end of it, he was quite pleased with himself and pointedly made it out to not acknowledge Sam. Screw him, he didn't want to be partners, so be it. Kurt wanted nothing to do with him.

He didn't even care if he won Mr. Shue's competition, he was just content on showing how he didn't need anyone (especially not some stupid big-lipped, blonde Beiber hair-cut, Neanderthal) to make his performance spectacular.

He was just fine alone.

_Alone._

The words rang through his head for a while.

He was alone, in the sense of romance. Everyone, absolutely everyone else he knows, probably has a better chance at a relationship.

It's because Kurt is stuck in fuckin McKinley High.

_McKinley._ McKinley that only has one "resident gay", him.

And he can't exactly date himself. (Not that he would if he could. There'd be far too much drama if he dated a clone or something).

So, when there was a chance to see if the grass was the slightest bit greener over at Dalton, he took it.

Who cares if he sneaked over there to spy for a day? _Details, details._

Turns out, the grass was far more greener than he expected. So green that he's pretty certain the grass on this side was made out of money.

Sure, he got caught. But that was just a minor detail. It wasn't as if they beat him up, they found him _endearing_. Whatever, Kurt was totally a kick-ass spy. (No one can convince him otherwise).

And then, there was Blaine. (i.e. _Mr. Right. _)

Right off the bat, Blaine was wonderful, without even trying to be. Tall, dark curls, light chocolate brown eyes that he could just stare at for hours.

And he had a wonderful voice, _and he played the guitar._ _And, _he wanted to sing with Kurt. Without being forced to. (Take _that_ Sam Evans).

They sang a charmingly cheesy song that in any other situation Kurt would have scoffed at. But he gave in almost as soon as the request left those lips.

Kurt ended up stayed after for longer than he should have. Turns out, Blaine was out and proud. (_Sweet tap-dancing Jesus on a cracker, can he get _any_ better?_)

They shared experiences, honest concern and warmth shone in Blaine's eyes as Kurt babbled about how _hard_ McKinley sucked.

By the end of their conversations they both held a sort of admiration for one another. Blaine said he respected Kurt for not letting anyone chase away who he is despite all the abuse and threats, and Kurt admired Blaine for having the courage to still be openly gay even after he was chased out of his old school because the bullying almost went over the edge.

Before he knew it, it was already nightfall, they shyly swapped their phone numbers, and before Kurt made it all the way to his Navigator, Blaine took his face in his hands (those wonderfully warm, calloused from guitar playing hands) and planted one on him.

The kiss itself wasn't that long, or deep, but just feeling those dry lips press against his own was enough to make his knees buckle that he had to hold onto Blaine's broad shoulders for support. By the end of it, he was happy to see that he wasn't the only one flustered.

They lingered in each others presence for a while, their foreheads touching before Blaine slowly pulled away with a small smile and a "See you around."

Kurt managed to make it inside his car, watching Blaine disappear into his own car and drive away with a wave. After a few more seconds, he squealed and did a mini-victory dance, grateful that no one was around to see him being such an utter and total dweeb.

From the start, he knew that just because they were both gay and shared one kiss. (One really great kiss, he might add.) They weren't exactly dating.

They talked over the phone and texted often, but not really anything that would qualify them as a couple. (The broader smiles and flushing cheeks didn't exactly go unnoticed by certain people though.)

Really, they were just friends they could talk to about things their usual friends wouldn't get. Blaine was also kind of like a mentor to Kurt. (A really hot, funny, wonderful, cool mentor.) He'd show him the ropes of things he had no idea happened close to Lima. (He's taken him to LGBT meetings and gay festivals, which was just- it was _awesome_. Where had these been all of his adolescence?)

It took like, two months, really.

Two months for what?

Two months till Blaine asked Kurt out on a _date_. A date.

Like, an actual date.

Kurt nearly choked on his herbal tea when Blaine asked. Then proceeded to make an even bigger fool of himself by nodding frantically and throwing himself into Blaine's arms. (And bless that boy, he _still_ wanted to take Kurt out even after he looked like a maniac.)

The date itself was pretty typical; a movie. But it was Kurt's first date.

(Seems like Blaine is taking all of Kurt's firsts.)

(Hopefully he'll take more than just first dates and kisses.)

Kurt choked on nothing as that thought passed, fixing his hair in the mirror prior to going on the date.

What he hadn't counted on was almost the entire glee club out on a couples group date. At the _exact same theatre._

What the hell.

Now, Blaine had known that Kurt hasn't exactly told them about their recent decision to be more than just friends. (But it's not his fault, it happened to suddenly and he was on cloud-nine for the entire weekend and it kinda sorta escaped his mind that he was dating someone from a rival club.)

He'd told Blaine of the shenanigans that ensued from a certain Jesse St. James, and how his glee clubbers would probably give him the same ultimatum they gave Rachel, especially since Jesse ended up being a complete asshole. Blaine understood, but wanted to stay with Kurt anyways.

"Well for one, I'm not a soulless automaton. And two, I really like you Kurt. Like, a _lot_. You're really- I mean. You're funny and just- cool." The sight of his reddening cheeks made Kurt swoon pathetically. But his words were what made his heart hammer in his chest.

"You think I'm _cool_?" No one's ever called him that. To which, Blaine nodded with a grin and the simple reply of "Totally."

Kurt giggled and fluttered his eyelashes. "Well I think you're totally awesome." Why did his vocabulary seem to diminish around him? Instead of making fun of him, Blaine blushed deeper and chuckled, leaning down to skim his lips across Kurt's reddening cheeks. "It is an honor for someone as cool as yourself to think of me as 'totally awesome'."

And of course- _of course_, it was this moment that the pack of his glee clubbers were slowly coming over the corner.

"_Crap,_" Kurt groaned, looking around for somewhere to hide, but they were in the snack-line (the fact that he was willing to nibble on such _garbage_ should alone say how much he liked Blaine). "I need to hide, glee club _right there_." Kurt pointed to the corner of the room, Blaine's eyes widened slightly before nodding his agreement for Kurt to bolt to the nearest hiding place. Which was the entry way to a movie.

He saw them coming closer and bit into his lip, _please go the other way, please go the other way, _please.

Of course the Universe would have none of that, as he heard Rachel's voice call his name, immediately making the rest of the bunch see him.

"Kurt! What a splendid surprise, what are you doing here?" He grit his teeth before giving a tight-lipped smile, coming out and shooting a Blaine an apologetic glance.

"_Rachel_," He cleared his throat, adjusting his newspaper boy cap as he nodded to her as politely as he could at the moment. "You guys," He glanced at the rest of them, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike and Santana and Britney. "I'm uh- I was here to… watch a movie of course, but it finished so I must be on my way now, don't want to hold you guys up."

"You sure you don't wanna stay dude?" Oh Finn, now is not the time to try and be nice for Kurt has a seriously hot guy waiting for him.

"No no, I mean it'd be irresponsible, not to mention illegal. And if I get caught I wouldn't want to make you guys miss the movie." There. The mentioning of any rule-breaking will definitely have Rachel agreeing. And it worked.

Soon they all gave him a wary goodbye before making their way to whatever movie they were here to see. Kurt was grateful that they hadn't gone to see the one he and Blaine were going to see. He also felt a bit for them, Rachel dragging them to some sort of boring documentary at the promise of Finn saying it was something awesome.

That was silly. Rachel, awesome? _Peeshaw._

He caught up with Blaine who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Shut it." Kurt snapped halfheartedly, playfully shoving at Blaine's side.

Blaine laughed softly, jumbling the various snacks in his arms until Kurt took pity on him and took the large beverage into his own hands, sipping on it. "Didn't know you drank diet." Because he recalled Blaine saying the aftertaste tasted like "crap", his words, not Kurt's.

"I don't," He shrugged, smiling down at Kurt before scanning the numbered doors for their movie. "But I know you like it, so." Kurt stared up at him before he felt the heat slowly rise to his cheeks and a smile spread on his lips.

"That's so gentleman-ly of you. Only a true man would give up his favorite soda." Kurt teased as they entered the low lit room, the movie, thankfully hadn't started yet.

"Well, that's just the kind of man I am."

Kurt giggled as they snuggled in together as soon as they got into the right seats. The ones at the back. That are mainly used for making out. The butterflies in his stomach making him even giddier.

In-between the boring sections of the movie, they would lean in closely, their noses touching, staring at each other briefly before their lips would meet, moving against each other so slowly, so sweetly that Kurt was thankful they were sitting down.

Blaine never really pushed the kiss farther than close-mouthed touching, which Kurt found kinda, but then again he was a _teenage boy_, which means he also enjoyed getting hot and heavy. So, this time Kurt took the initiative and timidly ran his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, enticing a small jolt from the taller boy.

Kurt pulled back "I-I'm sorry, I mean if you don't-" Blaine cut him off by running his thumb over Kurt's flushed cheek. "No, it's not that, silly," He chuckled, leaning back in "I just didn't want to rush _you_, this is a first date after all." Oh, it really is, isn't it?

"Well," Kurt laughed breathlessly "Now I feel like a slut." Blaine laughed and shook his head softly. "Nah, I mean I wanted- I still want to kiss you like that. I just didn't know if you wanted to." To which Kurt had to scoff at.

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't want to make out with you?" Well, that sounded a bit crude. "I want to." He clarified, thankful for the low lights so that Blaine couldn't tell how flushed he really was.

And so, Blaine leaned in, and for a good part of the movie was spent kissing and panting, giggling and feeding each other that horrible greasy theatre food.

All in all, it was a really _great_ first date.

Kurt knew that eventually the glee club would find out.

He just didn't expect it to be so soon. It had been on Monday, two days after his first sure spreads fast.

Denying it at first didn't work, because the words kinda got stuck in his throat. And they also had photographic evidence.

Which worried Kurt because, "Where did you even _get_ that?" He squeaked, cheeks burning slightly as the sight of him and Blaine engaged in a (not so appropriate for school) kiss in their theatre seats.

"That isn't impor-" "I took it," Britney chimed, looking really pleased with herself.

"_What._" Kurt looked at her, brow furrowing. "Why?"

"I thought it was totally hot." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt chocked again, remembering the feel of Blaine's tongue dragging over his own and- oh god, it really was _totally hot._ "How?"

"I got lost on my way back to the bathroom and I saw your sparkly hat and then saw you making out with that guy, and I wanted a picture."

"_That_ is not what's important here Kurt, what is, is that _you_ are in some sort of relationship with someone from the opposing team!" Kurt brought his hand to rub against his temples, trying his best to drain out Rachel's lecture until she stopped talking. Which, for the most part worked. Practice makes perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hookin' up with someone Kurt?" Chimed in Mercedes, she was using that guilt-trip/angry tone that made his stomach churn with some sort of guilt. He gave in, disregarding Rachel to answer his best friend first, "I wanted to Mercedes, but I just- I didn't want anyone to know yet. Until after Invitational's." It also didn't help that he knew his dear friend couldn't keep a secret to save her life. He leaned into her, so the rest wouldn't be able to hear "I'll give you the details later, I swear."

"_Kurt,_" He sighed inwardly and turned back to Rachel who was still holding the incriminating photo up, "I know from experience that fraternizing with the enemy, it's not wise, you'll just get hurt."

"Listen, I know you're just looking out for me," Which he could honestly see, they weren't exactly good friends, but they were like family. And Rachel was that annoying little sister that gets on your nerves _all the time_, but you can't help but care for. "But Blaine he's- he's _not_ Jesse. He's nice and sweet and caring-"

"I thought the exact same way about Jesse," She interjected, stopping when Kurt held his hand up slightly.

"_Rachel_, I'm going to ask you, please just- let me have this." She seemed shocked that he had even asked, he turned to the rest of the glee club, sighing softly "All of you, _please_. You don't-" He paused to clear his throat. Kurt Hummel never asks for peoples acceptance, but this is his glee club, he needs them to know they aren't going to hate him for this, _needs to_. "You don't know how hard it is for me to find someone to actually want to date me, someone who isn't afraid to be out with me, who's _gay_. I will probably never get another opportunity like this for the rest of high school. All of you, you either have someone already or have a better chance at getting someone than I will. So _please_, don't make me choose."

Thankfully they all reluctantly agreed, even Rachel who gave him a few more warnings.

He plucked the photo out of her hands. "I don't think you need this anymore." He flushed slightly, averting his gaze from the picture of a moment of their intimacy. He noticed the guys looked vaguely uncomfortable looking at the picture, which just made him roll his eyes. Sam looked the most trouble, but he bit his tongue, he didn't need this right now. Not after they all just agreed to let him date the "enemy".

Sam came up to him after glee club ended, leaning against the wall. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, kissing Mercedes' cheek before she sauntered down the hall, giving Sam a glare that said 'I'd-like-to-see-you-say-something-about-my-boy's-love life' before she left.

"So," Sam started, clearing his throat. "So." Kurt repeated, walking down the opposite way down he hall.

"You and that guy, huh?" Kurt rolled his eyes again, scoffing.

"Yes, it would seem so." Sam looked down then back at Kurt, keeping up with him. "Do you like him?"

Was he going to ask anymore obvious questions? Because it was getting a bit irritating. "Obviously I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't like him." He didn't look too into it when Sam looked back down when Kurt said 'dating'. "Besides, why do you care? No offence, but you've never exactly taken any particular interest in me unless you've been forced to, but you find ways to get out of that anyways." He turned to face Sam with a small scowl, at least the blonde had the decency to look the slightest bit ashamed.

"I uh- I never got to say sorry, about that. I didn't do it to hurt your feelings or anything-" "_Sam,_ I don't really care about that anymore, and there were no _feelings_ to be hurt. Maybe my pride, but that's to be expected." Okay, so maybe it did hurt his feelings a bit, _at first_. But none of that mattered now, he'd moved on.

"Why are you really here anyways?" Kurt sighed as he dug around in his satchel (because it is _not_ a purse) for his car keys, looking at Sam with an unimpressed expression.

"I was just wondering if… I dunno," He shrugged his shoulders, making Kurt's expression even more unimpressed. "No, I do know, it's just, uh- do you want to do this week's assignment… together?"

Oh.

Well, _that_ was certainly not what he expected.

"Um, yeah, whatever, I guess." Kurt muttered as he got into his car, ignoring the way Sam smiled at him.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel a small satisfaction upon cancelling working with Sam for glee's assignment to convince the rest of the member's that he wanted to sing with Blaine. (Which they allowed, after Rachel practically strip-searched him for any hidden camera or recording devices or something equally ridiculous).

Before Blaine started playing he thought he'd might as well add in, "I couldn't have asked for a better partner." The reddening of Blaine's cheeks was just as satisfying as the expression that Sam wore. (Hey, Kurt never exactly called himself a _nice _person).

He knew that he'd probably feel a bit guilty about it, but not now, not when he has a chance to show Sa what it feels like to be completely blown off without so much a regard to feelings.

So again, take _that Sam Evans. Kurt Hummel is doing just fine without you._


End file.
